


Singing in the Rain

by Jo Lasalle (Jo_Lasalle)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Lasalle/pseuds/Jo%20Lasalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In theory an office AU. In practice -- well, it's 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_Bloody_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/gifts).



> For Lulu's prompt: "Jin goes to work after losing his voice. Kame is amused."

"Do you have your wallet today?" Kame asks. 

Jin nods, though Kame doesn't let him through before he shows it to him.

"Your phone?"

Here, right here. Happy now?

"Your address written down somewhere?" 

Jin _glares_ at him, though focusing fucking hurts. This is not funny. That cabbie was an idiot. 

"And remember you promised to bring me a present."

" _Chrrghht_ ," Jin says. Ow.

Kame is grinning like the stupid, smug, evil little bastard he is. "Right now? But you'd miss your train." And he _hums_ , and _how_ does Kame know what they were singing ten times last night anyway?


End file.
